leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shyvana/Background
Story Half-Dragons are the forbidden scions of humans and shape-shifting dragons. There have been few in the world, as they are typically hunted down by their draconian relatives. The scarce and reclusive dragons left on Runeterra find it disgusting to mix their blood with the frivolous and violent lesser races. However, there are those who become fascinated with humans, such as Shyvana's father. It was to Prince Jarvan IV's surprise when his hunt led him to a legendary young half-dragon. She wept over the dead, mutilated corpse of her father, murdered for her existence. Something in Jarvan was moved by Shyvana's plight. Together they plotted revenge against the mighty dragon resposible. The assault cost the Demacian Prince many men, and nearly his life, but ultimately Shyvana and he prevailed. The experience changed the both of them. Shyvana lost her place in the world, left alone to be hunted by those dragons who discovered her existence. Because of what he'd seen, Jarvan lost his taste for the hunt and wished to return home as protector of his people. Jarvan IV, as Crown Prince of Demacia, offered Shyvana a place as a noble warrior in the ranks of the elite guard. Out of gratitude and necessity, she accepted. Since their return to Demacia, Shyvana has proven herself to be a fierce and powerful soldier. She blends her fiery draconian blood with her adopted principles of justice. She revels in the power she now feels in the human world and there are few who do not quake before her in combat. However, by and large there remains only one place for glorious battle. When Jarvan joined the League of Legends, it wasn't long before Shyvana answered the call as well. 'I have the blood of dragons in my veins. I am fear to all who oppose me.' - Shyvana Quotes Upon selection * '''Attacking' * * * * * * '''Movement' * * * * * * * * * '''Taunt' * '''Joke' * In Dragon Form '''Attacking' * * * * '''Movement' * * * * '''Taunt' * Development ''Shyvana has been designed by Coronach. Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made by Average Gatsby: Eventually everyone has one of those moments where life throws them a curve ball and they learn that you sometimes meet people who are full of surprises. So, when we first ran into , suffice to say we were rather taken aback indeed when we saw her actually transform into a dragon. So unless you’re a truly incorrigible herpetophobic, we’re confident that you’ll find that not all surprises have to be unpleasant. Shyvana Mechanics Preview Announcement made in the Mechanics Preview by Average Gatsby: For this mechanics preview, we wanted to focus less on the individual abilities of our upcoming champion and talk about the skillset and character flow of , as a whole. Shyvana is a melee champion that heavily rewards aggression. She does so by utilizing a modified Fury* resource that accrues anytime Shyvana lands an auto-attack. Once her Fury* is full, she can unleash it to transform into a dragon, giving her substantial buffs, ability enhancements and some upfront damage. While in dragon form, Shyvana's Fury* is slowly consumed, though she can continue auto-attacking to extend the duration of the Dragon From and maximize her damage output with each use. It's also worth mentioning that Shyvana's ultimate has no cooldown, but can only be used when her reserve of Fury* is full. The right set of circumstances can allow a skilled player to transform much more often than other would otherwise be possible. In addition, all of Shyvana's abilities also have benefits that trigger when she auto-attacks. This is to differentiate her from the "melee caster" paradigm embodied by some other characters, making her play somewhere between an Attack Damage carry and a fighter. Simply put, Shyvana is for players who like any of the following: *''Offensive, aggressive playstyles'' *''Melee carries or fighters'' *''The idea of being a super-rad dragon'' We think this wantonly aggressive playstyle is something we haven't seen previously on the Fields of Justice. It's an exciting opportunity for players to experience a new way to play League of Legends. Note: Fury was originally mislabeled as “Dragon’s Blood” Patch History : ** Shyvana strikes twice on her next attack. Both attacks trigger On-Hit effects and Fury of the Dragonborn effects. ** Dragon Form: Twin Bite cleaves all units in front of Shyvana. * ** Shyvana deals magic damage per second to nearby enemies and her Movement Speed is greatly increased for 3 seconds. Shyvana's Movement Speed bonus is reduced over time. ** Dragon Form: Burnout scorches the earth, continuing to damage enemies that stand on it. * ** Shyvana unleashes a fireball that deals magic damage and shreds the target's Armor for 4 seconds. ** Dragon Form: Flame Breath engulfs all units in a cone in front of Shyvana. * (Ultimate) ** Active: Shyvana transforms into a dragon and takes flight to a target location. Enemies along her path take magic damage and are knocked toward her target location. ** Passive: Shyvana reinforces her scales, increasing her Armor and Magic Resist. Defensive bonuses are doubled in Dragon Form. * (Innate) ** Shyvana's melee attacks enhance her abilities. ** Twin Bite - Reduces the cooldown by 0.5 seconds. ** Burnout - Extends the duration by 1 second to a maximum of 6 seconds. ** Flame Breath - Deals 20% of the ability's damage to debuffed targets. ** Dragon's Descent - Attacks generate 2 Fury and Shyvana passively gains Fury over time while in human form. }} Category:Champion backgrounds